This invention relates to a novel birdhouse. More specifically, this invention relates to a birdhouse for use in an overall landscape or garden design.
In the past, many efforts have been made to provide birdhouses in various shapes and constructions to shelter birds from the weather and predators, while also displaying an attractive appearance.
A typical birdhouse generally consists of a square structure upon which a two faceted roof is placed. Such birdhouses include a small opening to allow ingress and egress of birds as well as a perch to facilitate such movement. In order to avoid predators, a conventional birdhouse must be placed atop a long pole, producing an unsightly appearance. Alternatively, the birdhouse may be hung from a high structure such as a tree or the eaves of a house, however, this arrangement limits the size and placement of the birdhouse.
Attempts have been made to provide distinctive and multifunctional birdhouses. One such attempt resulted in a conical-shaped birdhouse which serves as both a sheltering device and a feeder. The conical-shaped birdhouse has a circular cross section in the horizontal plane and incorporates a fairly limited vertical dimension as is frequently seen in conventional birdhouses. The limited vertical dimension stipulates that the conical-shaped birdhouse be positioned high above the ground to protect nesting birds from predators.
A further attempt to provide a distinctive and multifunctional birdhouse included a cylindrical structure mounted on a vertical supporting shaft. In this construction, a support mechanism permits vertical adjustment of the birdhouse, as well as horizontal angular adjustment to allow configuration of the cylinder structure in its transverse plane.
In order to prevent predation of the birds, the above-described birdhouses must be elevated from the ground; however, persons desiring birdhouses for their home may find the available birdhouses aesthetically displeasing, because they must be mounted on unconcealed poles or hung from trees, eaves, or the like.
In addition, attempts have been made to incorporate various ornamental designs into birdhouse structures in the shape of farm animals, windmills, and the like. However, these designs are typically facades mounted over an existing cubical birdhouse and, like other typical birdhouses, must be placed on an unsightly pole or hung from a high structure.
The difficulties suggested in the preceding are not intended to be exhaustive but rather are among many which may tend to reduce the user satisfaction with prior birdhouses. Other noteworthy problems may also exist; however, those presented above should be sufficient to demonstrate that birdhouses appearing in the past will admit to worthwhile improvement.